The present invention relates to a method for producing a tapered pipe of reinforced synthetic resin, and more particularly, to a method for producing a tapered pipe of synthetic resin reinforced by fiber material, wire material or combination thereof.
Conventionally, tapered pipes of reinforced synthetic resin have been produced by winding glass fibers containing synthetic resin in semi-solid state around a tapered core bar in multi-layers and allowing them to harden. However, this method has disadvantages that additional steps are needed in finishing the surface of a tapered pipe and that the strength is non-uniform due to irregular impregnation of the synthetic resin. Further, when it is required to make the thickness at the extreme end of the tapered pipe different from that at the root thereof, the winding of the glass fiber layers around the pipe must be regulated. Thus, it has been difficult to provide a tapered pipe of reinforced synthetic resin of good quality by the conventional method which requires relatively much troubles and time.